1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to the extraction of information from large bodies of data for high speed communication facilities. The invention is particularly directed to the realtime high speed data capture in response to an event.
2. Related Patent Applications
This patent application is related to the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,572, filed Mar. 1, 1993, entitled "Information Collection Architecture and Method for a Data Communications Network," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,070 by J. G. Waclawsky, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,575, filed Mar. 1, 1993, entitled "Event Driven Interface for a System for Monitoring and Controlling a Data Communications Network," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,514, by P. C. Hershey, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,542, filed Mar. 1, 1993, entitled "System and Method for Configuring an Event Driven Interface and Analyzing Its Output for Monitoring and Controlling a Data Communications Network," by J. G. Waclawsky, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/138,045, filed Oct. 15, 1993, entitled "System and Method for Adaptive, Active Monitoring of a Serial Data Stream Having a Characteristic Pattern," by P. C. Hershey, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
Another related copending patent application is by J. G. Waclawsky, et al., entitled "Automated Benchmarking With Self Customization," Ser. No. 08/173,530, filed Dec. 23, 1993, assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
Another related copending patent application is by J. G. Waclawsky, et al., entitled "Intelligent Realtime Monitoring," Ser. No. 08/172,701, filed Dec. 23, 1993, assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
3. Background Information
The above cited Hershey, et al. patent application described an Event Driven Interface which is a pattern recognition technique applied to serial communications media to identify predefined bit patterns on the medium. Sometimes it is desirable to not only identify the occurrence of a particular bit pattern in the serial bit stream, but also to capture the actual bit pattern for subsequent analysis or processing.